Remedy
by MephistoPetricore
Summary: Haruhi and Kyoya have been friends for a while. The romance is seemingly one-sided. Give up? Or play the waiting game?
1. Chapter 1

The apartment was silent. A lone girl lay on the couch, staring blankly at the television. She had homework to finish, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She would get it done eventually. Maybe in the morning before class. Now, though, was a time for moping. Each day there was some chance of it being a Moping Day. Every day since March. It was November now.

The girl slowly sat up, groaned, and pulled her schoolwork to her knees. Mechanically, she started her homework. At least, this way, she could forget for a little while the longing with which she had become so familiar. Yet, as she finished the last math problem, she found her thoughts already slithering back to the Boy. She had technically met him sometime around the start of her freshman year, but she had really become friends with him after the first trimester.

It had been a slow process.

A comment here. A small conversation there. Eventually, though, she started staying after club meetings to talk to him. She started to learn his schedule almost better than her own. Not on purpose. It just happened. Their time with each other was limited to, at most, fifteen minutes after club activities, and whatever time they had between classes. She began to savor every moment they were together.

Soon, as with any high school, other students began to talk.

"_Is Kyoya gay?"  
"He and Haruhi are always together. They're such a cute couple!"  
"I bet they'll be official before the week is out!"_

On and on the gossip went, trying to push the two together. Haruhi would always ignore it, although, deep down, she wished they were right. She wished that she and Kyoya could be a couple. That maybe he would realize his feelings. Or just give her a chance. Anything. So she waited. For four months she waited. Then, one day, after the club meeting was over, Haruhi decided to make her move.

She walked across the room to Kyoya, her shoes sounding impossibly loud on the hard tile floor. The room became smaller and smaller, and the walk longer and longer, when suddenly she was at Kyoya's desk.

_"Hey."  
_

_"What's up?" Said the unenthused raven-haired boy, not bothering to look up from his laptop screen._

_ "I wanted to ask you a question…." The silence before his reply was oppressive_

"_Go on."  
_

_"Well…over the past few months we've become much better friends and I was…I was wondering if you liked me…"  
"Of course I like you. You are a good friend to me Haruhi, regardless of your use to me."_

"_Kyoya, that isn't what I meant and you know it. I mean, do you have feelings for me?"_

_ "I like you as a friend Haruhi."_

_ "Do you maybe want to go on a date with me? Just, maybe to try and see how things might work out? Just a chance maybe?" She began to stall. Language failed her._

_ "I am certain my father would not approve. I'm sorry Haruhi." His eyes flashed with emotion, but were quickly hidden by the glare on his glasses. He closed his laptop with a snap, gathered his things, and walked out of the room, leaving Haruhi dejected and lost._

Haruhi was very confused after that day. She knew she had felt some sort of chemical connection with Kyoya. Even if he wouldn't admit it, it was still there. The day after Haruhi found Kyoya at his locker.

"_I just wanted to let you know that I really want to still be friends and forget yesterday. I'm over you, I think. I can move past this if you can." _

_ "Sounds like a plan."_

Things continued as normal. Everything was pretty much the same. Haruhi tried to not make her yearning as painfully obvious as before. She could never be sure whether Kyoya noticed or not. By June, the two were still inseparable. They had secret jokes and fun conversations. The only problem was the mixed signals he gave. Once, they were out with the Host Club, and Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison came on.

_"I wish I were someone's Brown Eyed Girl" She said playfully to Kyoya._

_ "I'll be your Brown Eyed Girl if you like." He replied._

Haruhi was taken aback by the comment, but decided not to ask. More and more, Kyoya would say these sorts of comments. They were all jokes, but Haruhi wondered about the truth in them. Even her father had come to talk to her about Kyoya just in the last week.

_"Haruhi, do you like Kyoya?" The okama asked. He had noticed much earlier, but he couldn't bring himself to ask Kyoya the same question; it would be far too rude._

_ "Why do you ask that?" Haruhi nervously replied. Her heart started to pound._

_ "I've noticed that you two have been chatting quite a lot recently. Kyoya has certainly been calling the house more recently as well! I'm just looking out for my little Haruhi!"_

_ "Kyoya is just my friend dad. Nothing more. Okay?"_

She lay back down on her couch. She had no motivation to do anything. She knew she should study to get ahead in her class, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Kyoya would not leave her head. All of the memories of him kept flowing back into her head. She felt obsessed. She felt stupid. She felt ridiculous. But mostly she felt depressed. Depressed that, no matter how many signals he gave that he really did like her more than just a friend, he seemed to just want to be platonic. Depressed that she had to always be the one to make a move. Depressed that he wouldn't start talking to her when they were in the same room together, unless she started talking to him. Depressed that his father didn't approve of her just for what she was, regardless of how hard she tried to win his praises. Her world was closing in. She wanted to stop thinking about The Boy, but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to stop trying. To stop meeting him between classes. To stop staying after club meetings, just to talk. To stop talking to him before he started the conversation. He was too fun, too addictive, and too brilliant to stay away. And yet, he caused her so much pain, indecision, and worry. Something had to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

She resolved to only talk to Kyoya if he talked to her first. She woke up that morning, ate breakfast to keep her father from asking questions, and took the train to school. She went strictly from class to class, without visiting Kyoya at his locker. Today she had lunch with him, like she did every Monday. Usually she had to come get him from his classroom so he wouldn't eat there instead of coming down to the lunchroom to eat with her. Today, she resolved that if he wanted to eat with her, he had to remember himself. She resolutely walked down to the lunchroom alone.

It was already 12:05 and Haruhi hadn't shown up.

"I suppose she has a test or something. She never forgets. I'll stay here. No sense in going to the lunchroom with no one there to sit with."

He didn't show. Maybe he forgot about her. The bell rang, and lunch was dismissed. Haruhi headed to class. She avoided the hallways she knew Kyoya would be walking in. She walked with her head down, trying to maintain her composure. Tears threatened. She had her calculus class next. She had a test. She couldn't be crying. Still, angry thoughts swirled in her head.

"We've eaten lunch together on Mondays since the beginning of this year. Why do I always have to be the one to come and get him? Couldn't he just take the hint to come down on his own? We're friends aren't we? Don't friends usually create certain routines and just stick with them? It shouldn't depend on whether I come to get him or not!"

She headed into her classroom, still a bit shaken. She breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself down. At the very least, she had to keep the depression and anger on the inside. She couldn't let it show or else –

"Hey Haruhi! Are you ready for the test?"

The twins burst into her thoughts with immeasurable force.

"Yeah, I'm ready."  
"Really, you look a bit nervous." Said Kauru, smiling sneakily.

"Are you sure you don't need us to 'help' you with that?" Whispered Hikaru, only loud enough for the three of them to hear.

"Go away. I'm fine." Muttered Haruhi darkly.

Before either brother could reply, the teacher came in, tests in hand. Haruhi focused in on the test, forcing Kyoya and everything that had happened thus far to the back of her mind.

* * *

It was finally time for Club Activities. Normally, Haruhi looked forward to this part of the day least, but it had slowly become something of a treat, because even if she was not talking to him the entire time, she could study him. She could look at something so extremely attractive and feel satisfied because they truly were friends. Even if he gained no merit from it. Today was different, unfortunately. As per Haruhi's rule for the day, she could not talk to Kyoya unless he talked to her first. He hadn't come to her locker all day, or to lunch, or seen her in the hallway, or anything, so if the meeting was anything like the rest of the day, disappointment would surely come soon. Tamaki started to make one of his longwinded speeches. Haruhi, as she did in most of these situations, began to zone out.

"Hey. Where were you at lunch?"

"Hey. What's up?"

"I believe I asked you a question."

"Huh?"  
"Where were you at lunch? You didn't come to my classroom."  
"Oh, right. Well, I went down to the lunchroom. I guess I forgot. Do I have to always come to get you for lunch? We always have lunch together anyway, why do you wait for me?"

"Oh. I guess I'll come down if you really want me to come down to the lunchroom."

"No! That's not what I meant. I just...I just mean that we usually have lunch together on Mondays. I shouldn't always have to remind you."

"You'll just come to the classroom anyway. Why bother coming down? Then I have to find you."

"But it's embarrassing to come to the classroom every time. People always talk."

"Since when have you cared about that?"

"Since when haven't you cared about that?"

Kyoya was silent. After a pause, Haruhi said, "Okay, well just, I like eating lunch with you, so could you please just come down when you know we have lunch together?"

"Fine."

The rest of club activities passed without incident. Kyoya seemed to have dismissed the conversation. Haruhi looked for signs of discontentment on his face, but all she could see was the same face he wore while he typed, and the occasional host smile when a costumer asked him a question. Aside from the occasional glance at Kyoya, Haruhi was deep in thought while she mechanically hosted for the rest of the meeting.

"Does he even realize how much I do to be around him so often? How I risk being late for class? Today showed that he doesn't even think about me unless I'm around him. Do I think about him way more than he thinks about me? Does he even think about me at all? Am I just obsessed? No. No, I can't be obsessed. I'm not. Kyoya Sempai is just my friend, right? I just try a little harder with him because he's one of the only friends I have that I've wanted to try this hard to be friends with. Why do I even try so hard?"

"You know everyone else left, right?"

"Huh?"

Haruhi was shaken from her thoughts by Kyoya, of course.

"Oh, thanks Sempai. I think I'm going to get going. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?

"You're leaving already?"

"I have to go. Sorry! Bye Kyoya-Sempai!"

"Goodbye, Haruhi."


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi tried to only talk to Kyoya if he initiated the conversation first, she really did. But she kept having moments that she wanted to share with the Shadow King. Small ideas here and there that she knew he would appreciate.

"Hey Sempai, have you ever read The Life of Pi?"

"No, but I've heard of it. Yann Martel, right? Someone was recommending that to me a while ago…"

"You sure it wasn't me? It's one of my favorite books, after all."

"For once, it wasn't you, actually."

"Do you want to borrow it?"

"Maybe. I'm not done with Castle in the Air yet, you know."

Kyoya smiled into his locker as he continued to converse with Haruhi. She always came to his locker after school. Her locker was only around the corner, so it seemed to be no hassle at all. He always liked when she was around. She may have been a commoner, but increasingly he was seeing her as just Haruhi, his friend. True, he was friends with Tamaki, but he'd never really had a friend on his own terms. With Haruhi, merits meant nothing, and all that mattered was their own happiness. The girl was so talkative and free once she let loose. Yet, for some reason she always seemed much more chipper and talkative around him than anyone else. Or maybe it was just his imagination.

* * *

Haruhi returned from school. Her father, as usual, was not home yet. She made herself a snack and let herself relax. As always, Kyoya swam to the forefront of her mind. Haruhi replayed the events of the last few days in her mind. Her conversations with Kyoya were always times of great fun for her. They never lasted quite long enough, though. She wished she could see him outside of school more. Without the rest of the Host Club. Haruhi could never tell whether Kyoya truly appreciated her company or her ramblings, or whether he just thought her ruly annoying.

_By this point I should be able to tell, but when I invite him to my house, it always turns into hanging out with the rest of the club. It's like he doesn't want to be with just me. Maybe he really does just find me annoying. Maybe he doesn't think I'm smart enough for him. _

"Haarruhhiiiii!"

"What sempai. It's too early in the morning for this. What the hell do you want?"

"My darling daughter, all I wanted to tell you was that I have found the PERFECT match for you! He's from Switzerland!"

Last April, Haruhi had finally told all of the hosts that she really only liked them as friends. She wasn't as inattentive as she seemed when it came to love. It was simply far easier to ignore everyone's affections for her, rather than deal with them straight on. Eventually they all became too competitive and annoying, so she told them off. Since then, Tamaki had reverted to calling the host club members by their pseudo-family names. Lately, Tamaki seemed to want to find a date for Haruhi. Maybe it had something to do with him finally finding a girlfriend and wanting Haruhi to have the same sort of joy he had.

"He's in my advanced Calculus class. He is pretty quiet, but so intelligent. Just your type! And he's foreign."

"Tamaki-Sempai, I don't think I have a type." Haruhi said bluntly.

"Of course you do! Just give him a chance. We have lunch together today right? Just go talk to him!"

"Whatever, sempai. Do you even know his name?"

"Er, no. Well, I meant to ask, but he's just so quiet. I didn't want to disturb him."

"Whatever, just point him out to me at lunch."

"YAAAAAAY! My little daughter is going to go on her first date!"

"SEMPAAAI! I haven't even met this guy yet. Stop shipping me with boys I don't even know!"

* * *

"Let me introduce to you Raiden Inoue!" exclaimed Tamaki.

"So you do have a name." said Haruhi, giving Raiden a polite smile and a handshake. "Aren't you that guy in my computer animation class that didn't know where to sit on the first day of classes this year?"

"Well, I guess you can characterize me like that. Also, my name was in dispute?" questioned Raiden

"Well, this morning Tamaki mentioned that he wanted me to meet you for some reason and he couldn't remember your name. He can be such an idiot sometimes."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah, well I guess we - "

Before Haruhi could finish, Raiden walked away to sit down at a lunch table.

"Well, that was rude." Said Haruhi.

"Just give him time. He's foreign like I was all those years ago. Give him some time to adjust!"

"Tamaki-Sempai, if he's so foreign, why is his name Japanese?"

Tamaki, for once, was speechless.

* * *

"…And he just walked away midsentence. I don't know Mei. This guy seems a little weird"

After a small amount of static, Mei replied, "Sorry, I dropped my phone on my floor. Maybe you should give this guy some time. He seems like he might be cute! You need a break from your Kyoya times anyway. Where did you say he's from again?"

"Switzerland. According to Tamaki anyway. His name is Japanese though, so I'm not really sure how he could actually be from Switzerland. Plus, his Japanese is flawless."

"Can we please just call him Switzerland from now on? I've know too many Raiden's who were jerks, and I don't want to accidentally think badly of him just because of his name."

"That may be your best idea yet Mei. I'm sure the Host Club will gladly approve."

* * *

Haruhi walked into her animation class and sat down next to Raiden.

"So my friend Mei and I decided to call you Switzerland. I hope that's okay with you, although even if it's not, you don't really have a choice." Haruhi smile broadly.

"Um, okay? I don't really care. Call me whatever you like I guess." Replied Switzerland.

"Fantastic! Also, just so you know, since I think you'll probably be around the host club a bit more, I'm a girl. It's a secret, sort of. Just don't let anyone else know and you'll be fine, okay?"

"Okay then."

* * *

A few weeks later, Haruhi and Kyoya were having lunch in the lunch room when the twins came charging in.

"Oh, right, they have this lunch too." Haruhi deadpanned.

"Wonderful." Said Kyoya, not without some malice.

The twins sat down and immediately started talking about some prank they had pulled when Haruhi stood up and exclaimed, "I didn't know Switzerland had this lunch!"

"Who's Switzerland?" asked Hikaru

"Is he that transfer student in Tamaki's Calc class that he wanted you to meet a few weeks ago?"

"Oh, um, yeah, he is. I'm going to get him to sit with us!"

Haruhi walked over to Switzerland, who was sitting with a few friends. Before she could say anything, Switzerland said, "You wear glasses?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I used my last pair of contacts, so I have to use my old glasses until I get new ones. I should have contacts my tomorrow. Anyway, do you want to come sit with us?"

"Us?"

"Kyoya Ootori and the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru."

"Hm, well, I guess for today I can." Switzerland took one last forlorn look at his friends, gathered his belongings, and followed Haruhi across the lunch room to her table.

"Hey Switzerland" Said the twins.

"The Hitachiin twins, I presume?"

"Quite right." Identical mischievous grins plastered the twin's faces.

Before more could be said, Switzerland's friend came over to the table.

"Hey, it's boring over there without you, so I'm just going to sit here."

"Oh, hey. I think I've seen you around before. What's your name?" said Haruhi.

"It's Akio Tanaka. I believe I'm in Kyoya-kun's grade, actually."

"Oh, well, hello anyway then, sempai." Replied Haruhi

The conversation continued for a while. Kyoya sat across from Haruhi with the twins on his left, while Haruhi sat on the other side of the table with Switzerland and Akio on her right. Eventually the three on Haruhi's side started wondering what they looked like without glasses. Akio took his off.

"How do I look? Any different?"

"Wow. You look way more serious. It's a little scary, actually." Said Haruhi.

"Quite disconcerting." Followed Switzerland.

The twins continued to whisper to each other, and Kyoya paid some attention while reading his book.

"Okay, let me try." said Switzerland as he took off his glasses. As usual, Haruhi was blunt. She put her finger thoughtfully to her chin for a moment, then quickly exclaimed,

"You look more attractive. Definitely. Maybe don't wear your glasses as much anymore? You have great eyebrows."

Haruhi looked around, feeling all eyes on her. Kyoya looked a little dismayed, although he recovered quickly, the light glinting off his glasses once more. The twins looked a little bored, once they realized Haruhi just meant it as a statement and not a compliment. Akio looked a little jealous.

"Um, ah, what?"

"I said that without your glasses you look more attractive"

"I, uh, I don't know how to take that."

The twins leaned over and exclaimed, in unison, "Just take the compliment!"

"Alright, ah, thank you, I guess. Sorry, I've never been called attractive before by anyone."

"No problem." Replied Haruhi, smiling sweetly.

The lunch bell rang and Haruhi walked back to class with the twins and Kyoya, leaving Switzerland with Akio.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi walked up the stairs to her apartment, unlocked the door, and stepped inside. She put down her groceries and her bag, when suddenly she felt something move against her with tremendous force, effectively suffocating her.

"HARUHI! We've been waiting for so long for you to get back! Where were you! Didn't you get my phone calls?" Tamaki rambled on as he grappled Haruhi in a bone-crushing hug.

"Mmffhmff!" was all the poor girl could manage before Mori pulled Haruhi out of Tamaki's grip.

"Thanks Mori!" Haruhi took a moment to catch her breath, "What the hell are you guys doing in my apartment!?"

"We were bored." Said the twins nonchalantly.

"Besides," Kyoya started as he walked out from Haruhi's kitchen, "you're the only one who can satisfy this dopes weird obsession with commoner pastimes."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to climb a tree! All my life I've been taught only to look at the magnificent vestiges, but I just now learned that commoners climb trees! Isn't that wonderful?! I assembled the host club so we could go find a tree to climb. But then Kyoya-" before he could finish, Kyoya elbowed his best friend out of the way and finished the explanation by saying,

"We figured you would know the best trees to climb, considering you've had a fairly normal childhood, right Haruhi-chan?"

"Uhm...well I guess I do know a few good trees. My friend Emi and I used to tree climb all the time when we were younger"

"You had a female friend before high school? Are you still friends with her now?! Why didn't you tell your daddy this? At the very least, Mommy needed to know!"

The rest of the club members ignored Tamaki as Haruhi sighed and started to lead the way to her favorite climbing tree.

* * *

The tree loomed large in the group's vision as they approached. It had been a mile walk from Haruhi's house to get to the local park. There were trees all over the place, but Haruhi walked on until she found her favorite. Almost all of the trees were coniferous, and, it being early November, pine needles littered the ground, to the point where the grass within the shade of any was covered almost completely by them. The needles crunched as the group walked along. They arrived at the tree and Haruhi immediately hoisted herself up with no problem. Honey and Mori, using their extensive martial arts skills, were able to climb the tree while barely using any branches for support. Before Tamaki could even get onto the second branch, the two were -already much higher above them.

"Haru-chan! How's the view from down there?" Honey yelled as he waved, then continued to climb to the top with Mori.

"Great, haha! I'll see you at the top!" Haruhi yelled back. Her mood seemed to have lightened from simply walking to the park. On the walk she had been able to talk mainly with Kyoya, sharing nothing of importance until they got to the tree.

The twins took one look at the tree and decided not to climb it.

"Sorry Haruhi-chan, but we have better things to do. Do you have any idea how much these clothes cost? If we get tree sap on them, or rip them, we can't wear them again" said Kauru.

"I think we'll just take a stroll through the park. The weather's pretty nice anyway. We'll catch up with you guys later, okay?"

"Okay!" yelled Tamaki, who was already slowly but steadily climbing his way to the top. He stopped every once in a while to regain his composure, but for the most part, he was decent at climbing, and needed very little assistance."

"Kyoya-kun, aren't you going to come climb the tree?" asked Haruhi.

"I've never climbed a tree before. I don't know if I want to."

"How do you know you don't like it until you try it?"

"I suppose you're right." Consented Kyoya, as he began to climb the first branch.

Kyoya was able to hoist himself onto the first branch, and the second branch was no problem. When it came time to really start climbing the tree, rather than just stepping on the branches like stairs, Kyoya became very solemn and quiet. There shade of the tree prevented any glare from the sun, so Haruhi could see a bit of nervousness building up in his dark eyes.

"Are you okay Kyoya?"

"Yeah" Kyoya muttered back. He stood very still for another five minutes, seemingly paralyzed.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't have to do this, you know. We can come back another time."

"No, it's okay, I can do this." His words flowed mechanically, as if he were trying harder to reassure himself, rather than Haruhi.

"Haruhiii! I'm almost at the top! Come join your daddy!"

"Ugh, sorry Kyoya-kun. I'll be right back. Just, stay there I guess. Try to climb a couple more branches maybe?" Haruhi turned her head sky-ward and yelled, "I'll be right there Tamaki, hold on a minute!"

Haruhi deftly took hold of each branch and climbed nimbly up the tree. She was no beginner at this. She reached Tamaki within a few seconds. He was a couple branches from the top.

"Haruhi-chan, I don't know how to get the rest of the way up! It's impossible!"

"No, it's not sempai. Just put your foot right there, grab the branch above that one, and pull yourself up." Haruhi instructed patiently.

"Oooh, I get it!"

Haruhi continued her instruction until the two reached the top.

"Isn't it beautiful? This is my favorite part of climbing trees."

"Oh Haruhi! It's wonderful!" When Tamaki turned to look at Haruhi, though, she was gone. He looked down and saw Haruhi descending. "Where are you going? I thought we were looking at the view!"

"Sorry sempai, but Kyoya-kun is still down near the bottom I think. I'm going to go help him out"

"Oh, alright then. You're such a good daughter!" said Tamaki, with a smile as he turned his head back toward the horizon.

Haruhi climbed back down to Kyoya, who was in the exact same position he was before she had rushed up the meet Tamaki.

"Kyoya, are you okay?"

"Where are Honey and Mori sempai? Were they up there? I could only see you and Tamaki through the trees."

"Hmm. Come to think of it, I haven't seen them since Honey waved to me from the top about half an hour ago. Maybe they're climbing another tree?"

"Probably."

"Speaking of climbing trees, what's stopping your from climbing this one, sempai?"

Kyoya looked down at the ground, then back at Haruhi, although he wouldn't meet her eyes. He seemed shaken. "I've never climbed a tree before. I can't do this." He started climbing back down.

"What? You can't just give up!"

"I told you. I _can't_ do this."

"Are you sure? I won't pressure you if you truly don't think you can handle this"

"I'm sure."

"Do you need any help getting down?"

"It's two branches, I think I'll be okay."

Kyoya descended the rest of the way off the tree and jumped down from the lowest branch. Haruhi followed.

"I'm sorry for trying to make you do something you've never done before"

Haruhi tenderly hugged Kyoya. He gasped a little, but hugged back. He was still very shaken from his failed tree climbing experience, and was on the verge of tears.

"HARUHI! I'm coming down and I'm stuck! Will you be a wonderful daughter and come help me down?!" Tamaki's yells ripped through Kyoya and Haruhi's hug. Haruhi sighed. The sun shined down and reflected off of Kyoya's glasses. He stayed silent.

"I should go help him before he falls off the branches. I'll be back in a few minutes." Haruhi gave him a quick hug and scrambled back up the tree to help Tamaki. Kyoya stood there in a bit of a daze, not entirely sure how to process the events of the past few minutes.

* * *

The next day at school, Haruhi walked up to Kyoya's locker and said, "So, are we going to reschedule a date so you can conquer the tree?"

"Definitely. I know I can do it. I just, wasn't quite prepared yesterday."

Haruhi held up her hand, "no, I don't need any explanation. Everyone is afraid of something, and everybody gets nervous sometimes. When do you want to climb the tree? I'd prefer not to have my weekend invaded again, so maybe sometime this week?"

"Wednesday is good for me. Right after school should be fine."

"Okay, but on one condition."

"Which is?"

"We have to take the train back to my house and walk to the tree. No limos. Understand?"

"Why?"  
"It's more authentic that way. Limos are a waste of gas when you can just take the train. Also, you should pack some commoner's clothes with you for Wednesday. You wouldn't want to dirty your uniform, would you?" Haruhi smirked.

"Sounds like a plan."

"You won't forget, right?"

"Never."

* * *

Wednesday came a few days later, and Haruhi and Kyoya found themselves back at the climbing tree.

"Are you ready for this?"

Kyoya cracked his knuckles, stretched his back, and stretched his arms to the sky. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Let's go."  
Before Haruhi could take the lead, Kyoya climbed onto the first branch, and then the second. Haruhi followed closely behind, then climbed up the where he was, but a few branches over so she could better instruct him.

"Alright sempai, it's almost like a ladder. I chose this tree last Saturday because it's the easiest to climb, but still fun. The branches go up like steps all the way around the tree, if you noticed. Watch out for sap, because this tree is still fairly young. Not even 50 yet, by my estimates. Just keep a cool head. Always move your hands first to a higher branch, and then your legs. It's much easier and more natural that way."

"Got it."

Kyoya began to climb, with Haruhi instructing him every so often. In this way, the two ascended the tree, reaching the top quickly.

"Wow sempai, you were great! You don't seem nervous at all now! If you were this good at climbing, what happened on Saturday?"

"I don't know really. I guess I just wanted prepared to go climb a tree. I know Tamaki wanted to, but I didn't think you'd actually agree to the idea."

"Hmph. I think I deserve a little more credit than that," said Haruhi with fake haughtiness, pretending to be offended, but quickly breaking into a smile. Kyoya smiled back at her.

"The view up here is incredible." He said.

"Yeah. Especially around sunset. You can see the trees reflecting off the water of the pond, and the sun casting shadows on everything as it sets. Sometimes I come here just to think when I don't feel like studying or doing anything anymore." In truth, Haruhi had come to that very tree when she was feeling anxious about Kyoya.

The two sat at the top of the tree a while longer, enjoying the sunset. Eventually, it started to get dark.

"We should get going sempai. I have a bit of homework I should do, and I forgot my phone, so if my dad gets home, which he will soon, he'll have a fit if I'm not back. Honestly, he'll probably call you."

"Sounds good. I'll have Tachibana come pick us up. In a car too, just to appease you, _your highness_."

Haruhi smiled, "Hmph. Fine then. I wanted to walk back, but I guess we'll take the car, considering it's been here for the past ten minutes."

"How'd you know?"

"How could I not notice a car pull up and just stay there idling? We're in a tree, if you hadn't noticed Kyoya. It's pretty easy to see things happening below." Chided Haruhi.

"Well look who the honors student is then." Joked Kyoya.

The pair made their way down with very little stress. They rode to Haruhi's apartment in the car, where, before Haruhi got out, she hugged Kyoya, then headed to the door.

"Bye Kyoya. Good job today. I'll see you tomorrow" she said, grinning widely.

"Bye."

The car sped away into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The days after climbing the tree flew by, without anyone noticing. Soon, lights appeared on houses and in the halls of Ouran. Everyone started talking about the warm places they would be going during the holiday break. Haruhi listened idly to the chatter, joyous just because everyone else was too. She liked school, but she also liked holidays with her father. Relaxing at home, with very little work to do, was always a nice refreshment to the more hectic school days that she was accustomed to. She went about the dwindling days before the break in a happy state, thinking, for once, not about Kyoya.

"Hey Haruhi, where are you going anywhere for vacation this year?" the twins practically shouted to her before club activities began. Haruhi was jolted out of her revelry, her happiness quickly vanishing. She turned to the twins and said,

"No, I'm not, actually. I never do. I prefer to stay in Japan. Plus, why go through all that hassle? Not to mention the expense"

"Oh, okay. Well we wanted to know becau-"

"Because, my darling daughter, the Host Club will be hosting an event on Friday, the last day before we break! It will be a spectacular masquerade ball for the whole school. We've got the main ballroom to use for the festivities, and barely a week to plan! Of course, Kyoya and I have been looking over the schedule for months now, my dear, so almost everything is in order. What we really need is a plan for the ball!"

Haruhi was dismayed at this. Why go into all that trouble for a silly dance? This would be so much more stress than she was counting on before the holidays. Quickly Haruhi masked these thoughts; she still needed information from Tamaki. A blunt word now would completely destroy what she needed to do. "Sempai, what are you planning for the ball anyway? Won't it be the same as our first ball, but with masks? There's no one we need to bring together for this one, right?"

"Right you are, Haruhi! The only difference is that we'll only be hosting half of the ball. The second half will be yours to do as you wish, with one condition: you cannot leave until the ball is over and everyone but the Host Club has left."

"And if I refuse you'll increase my debt, right?" said Haruhi, looking to Kyoya for confirmation. Kyoya nodded his head in assent and went back to typing. He seemed to be ignoring the conversation, even though he seemed to have planned at least half, if not most of the ball.

"We shouldn't have to do that though Haruhi! Why don't you want to go? Oh, also, once your club duties are done for that night, you must change into a dress of our choosing. My daughter must be dressed appropriately for such an event!"

"Won't everyone recognize me? I tried dressing like a girl last time, and I still stuck out, even with a wig!"

"Perhaps, but I'm sure we can make you almost unrecognizable! You get the added bonus of a mask this year, my dear. This will be invaluable to you, considering most of our patrons would only recognize your face."

"Why can't I just stay in my suit? This seems awfully time-consuming for such a small event…"

"A small event!? Haruhi, this is by no means a small event. To say such a thing is an insult to all that Kyoya and I have planned. You are to change your clothes and mask after your duties are over and that is final. I shall say no more on the subject." As he finished speaking, Tamaki waved his hand royally with a gesture of dismissal. He really would not discuss it further. Haruhi was impressed with his resoluteness, but she was still angered by his arrogance. She could not to anything to fix her situation, so she went to the kitchen to make tea; the customers would be there in a few minutes.

Line Break

The few days before the ball were a flurry of fittings and gossip. Haruhi walked the halls hearing both rumors of just about every girl going to the ball with one of the Host Club members. She was quite amused at the pettiness she saw around her. Everyone wanted the attention of the Host Club, and yet failed to realize that none of them would have dates. They were there as the Host Club, running the event and serving the guests; nothing more, nothing less.

The night before the ball, Haruhi was at home finishing some last minute homework and writing a list of the books she needed to bring home with her tomorrow. Her father was out, like usual, although he said tomorrow he wanted to be there to take pictures before she headed to the ball. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming" Haruhi mumbled and she detangled herself from the notebooks, papers, and books that were scattered around her. She opened the door and jumped to see Kyoya there. "Kyoya, what the hell are you doing here?!" Despite her veneer of loathing, Haruhi was quite pleased to see Kyoya, even if he had no tangible reason to be there.

"Hello Haruhi. May I come in before I formally state my purpose, if that would satisfy you, of course?" Kyoya smirked while he said this, openly mocking Haruhi's initial reaction to his presence.

"Haha, okay, fine. Sorry, I was just a bit surprised to see you. I am happy you're here, whatever your reasons are." She smiled sweetly and moved aside to let in the Shadow King. He walked over to the only spot on the couch not covered in papers and sat down gracelessly; the couch was a little short for someone so tall. Haruhi resumed her place on the floor in front of the coffee table, although she did not resume her work. "So, you were 'stating your purpose,' right?"

"Quite right. I'm here to fit you for your dress. We've already got the suit done, but Tamaki and I almost forgot about the dress. The twins are busy, so Tamaki asked me here." Kyoya snapped his fingers, startling Haruhi, and Tachibana walked in with a black dress bag on a hanger. He unzipped the bag to reveal a silk floor length dress. It was corseted at the top and had thick chiffon straps. The dress cascaded from the bottom of the corset in a simple skirt to contrast the decorated top. The color was light blue at the top and progresses to a dark, midnight blue at the bottom. Despite the grandeur of the dress, Haruhi looked at it with disdain. "I can tell you don't like the idea of wearing this very much. It will only be for a couple hours though. You'll have to wear these heels as well. Sorry Haruhi, these are the rules." Kyoya handed Haruhi the dress and shoes and shoed her away to change.

Haruhi walked out of the room and returned a bit later in the dress. She no longer wobbled on the heels. Last year she had finally learned to walk in them. Kyoya stood up, breathless for a moment. Quickly he regained his composure and said, "you look lovely."

"Thanks Sempai." Despite herself, Haruhi blushed. She was used to the Host Club fawning over her, but Kyoya never partook in that. He rarely ever commented on anything she wore. She was not used to this. Before an awkward silence, Haruhi walked away and took off the dress. It seemed to fit fine, like every dress the Host Club brought her. She returned once again, this time carrying the dress and shoes.

"Thanks for trying those on so last minute. I figured they'd fit, but Tamaki wanted me to make sure. Tomorrow we'll have a nice wig for you. Something with short hair. We'll have a different mask for you as well. I have to get going though, so I'll see you tomorrow." Haruhi was taken aback by Kyoya's abrupt departure. They embraced quickly before Kyoya left.

"By Sempai" She said into his shirt. Once he closed the door behind him, Haruhi sat back down. She did not feel like doing work anymore. This visit had just reminded her of how much she still liked Kyoya. She hadn't forgotten in the last month or so, but she had been able to convince herself that they were really just friends. She had become so good at being content with that, and yet… Haruhi sighed discontentedly. She hadn't really thought about Kyoya like this for weeks. Damn her feelings. Mechanically, she went back to work. She really needed to finish everything before tomorrow, and, because of Kyoya's surprise visit, she was now behind.

Line Break

The next day progressed normally. Haruhi joked and laughed all day with the twins and occasionally Kyoya. There was not much happening in her classes, aside from a small amount of homework being assigned. The day quickly ended. The Host Club was closed to the public so they could have some time to prepare for the evening's festivities. Soon, it was time for the masquerade ball. The hosts assembled behind the curtains of the stage, masks on, and stood waiting for the curtains to pull back.

Tamaki wore a red mask with sides quirking upwards, like flames. Feathers fanned out from the right side. The twins wore identical masks but for their colors, one being bright pink and the other baby blue. Both masks were rounded on the ends, with jewels inset around the eyes. Blue feathers came out of Hikaru's pink mask on the left side, while pink feathers came out of Kauru's mask on the right side. Mori's mask was a deep black. The eye holes were diamond shaped, the same as Honey's. It was very angular. The outline of the mask was like two diamonds had been turned lengthwise and overlapped. Honey's mask was a wild rainbow ombre of color in the same shape as Mori's. His mask, however, had feathers coming from out from the top and sides. There were gemstones scattered around the lower part of the mask, giving the appearance of tears. Kyoya's mask was a dark purple, with onyx on the edges. His eye holes are mere slits. Elegant swirls of light grey were placed throughout the mask. The shape tapered into a point at the middle of the edge. No feathers or gems adorned Kyoya's mask. Haruhi's mask was dark green with large, almost circular eye holes. The edges of the mask swirled back, conforming to her skull and curling behind her ears. Red gems outlined the edges of the mask. A feather came out of the mask from each side behind her ears, giving her a nymph-like appearance.

The hosts stood still as the curtains pulled back. Tamaki stepped forward and opened his arms in a wide, sweeping gesture. "Greetings, and welcome to our humble masquerade ball. It has been great fun planning this wonderful night. My, how wonderful you all look in your masks. I can't tell who any of you are! Where have my peers gone?" The crowd chuckled gleefully. Some girls swooned. "Well, without further ado, please enjoy the rest of the night, and I hope that I get the chance to dance with every one of you!" Tamaki bowed grandly, backed up, and let the curtain fall again. The Host Club soon spread out onto the dance floor in their designated spots.

The night began to pass by more quickly, and soon it was time for Haruhi to don her dress. Tamaki made an announcement that the Host Club would stop hosting at that time. Some audible groans were heard as Haruhi was stealthily led out of the room to change. Tamaki found his girlfriend, Amaya, and began to dance with her. A few girls looked on with longing, but most had brought their own dates.

Line Break

Haruhi resignedly allowed herself to be dressed and made up. There was no point in trying to resist, really. She was given a new mask to match her blue dress. It was dark blue with slightly smaller and more oval eye holes. Slightly lighter flecks of blue dotted the mask. The right side of the mask curled up, away from Haruhi's face, and ended in a swirl, while the other side remained normal in shape.

Haruhi reentered the ballroom as quietly as possible. She had a wig on that gave her longer side bangs and a bob that reached her jaw line. No one noticed Haruhi as she passed by; they were all quite invested in their own affairs. The ballroom was hot and stuffy from the couple hours of couples dancing there. There were still a few hours left. Haruhi headed straight for the refreshment table, heaped her plate with all the best foods, and set out to find a seat. There were very few seats, and she was not supposed to act as part of the Host Club anymore, so her seat there was compromised. Instead, she found a seat at a mostly empty table. The only person sitting at it was a boy, maybe a year older than Haruhi. The mask made it difficult to tell. Haruhi took very little notice of his identity, however, as she ate her food with relish. As she was eating, the boy got up and sat next to her. "Don't I know you?"

"Do you? I'm not sure. What's your name?"

"Wait, aren't you Haruhi?" said the boy, peering even closer at the girl beneath the mask.

"What?! What gave you that idea?" Haruhi pulled away instinctively.

"It's just me, Switzerland" said the boy as he lifted his mask.

"Oh, alright. Hey Switzerland. I didn't expect you to be here. This doesn't seem like your scene."

"I could say the same for you, but I know you're with the Host Club, so you had no choice, right?"

"Yeah." Replied Haruhi, dejectedly looking down at her food.

"But then, why aren't you with the Host Club. And I thought the fact that you're a girl was supposed to be a secret or something."

"They said I had to dress like this for the second half. I don't know why. Maybe Tamaki wanted to see me in a dress or something. All I know is that dressing like this makes it way more difficult for me to see my friends. All the girls will start trying to guess who I am. They already did once during the last ball we had. The only reason I can actually keep my identity a secret this time is because of my mask. I don't think it will work that well, considering you recognized me almost immediately."

"Why don't you just take off the mask and be with the Host Club?"

"I probably will eventually. No point in revealing myself quite yet though." Haruhi finished her plate of food quickly. She saw Kyoya milling around, dancing with no one. She couldn't tell whether he was looking at her or not; his mask did not reveal his eyes. Suddenly, she was possessed by a recklessness she had never felt before. She wanted to dance with Kyoya. Switzerland was right. What did it matter what other people saw? No one believed she was a girl last time, so if she was unveiled now, she doubted anyone would think any differently. She got up quickly, almost knocking down her chair.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go. I'm sorry. I need to talk to the Host Club."

"But wait!" Switzerland grabbed her hand and Haruhi started to walk away. She turned around quickly.

"What's up?" Haruhi shifted impatiently.

"I…I wanted to ask you to dance. You're one of the smartest girls I know; certainly the smartest in this school. Please? I know we only get to see each other during Animation, but still. Before you go see the Host Club?"

"Well," Haruhi stood still, "I suppose one dance won't be that bad. A few minutes won't make much of a difference, right?"

"Great!" Switzerland led Haruhi to the dance floor and they began to dance. Haruhi may have been somewhat rusty in the beginning of the night, but she was ready now. Switzerland was a great leader, and time began to pass quickly once again. Before she knew it, she was quite out of breath. The pair walked back to the table, gulping down their water.

"That was fun! I didn't think I'd ever have that much fun dancing. Thank you!"

"No problem." A companionable silence fell between the two. Suddenly, a look of realization overtook Haruhi.

"Oh no! What time is it? I wanted to talk to the Host Club. I'm sorry Switzerland, I need to go. Thanks for the dance!"

"Oh…alright then. Bye" said Switzerland forlornly. Perhaps being a loner was something he didn't actually want.

Line Break

Haruhi walked around, weaving between the teenagers. The room was growing quite stuffy. Haruhi had a sudden premonition that Kyoya would be on the balcony. She walked outside, only to be met with a quiet night. No one stood on the balcony. Below there was another balcony. Quite voices floated up to Haruhi. She looked down and saw, to her horror, Kyoya, unmasked and without his glasses, leaning away from a girl against the edge of the balcony. She seemed to be leaning into him, when he looked up and saw Haruhi. His eyes widened, and he gently but forcefully pushed the girl in front of him away. Haruhi, however, was completely dumbfounded. She couldn't believe it. Kyoya didn't fool around with anyone. He wouldn't. He couldn't! And yet….

These thoughts raced through her head as Haruhi quickly and quietly weaved her way out of the room and back to her dressing room. She kicked off her heels and sat on the couch. She was not angry, just depressed. She brought her knees to her chest, looking straight ahead with a blank, emotionless face. Why was she so upset? She struggled to keep herself under control. Tears were not an option.

As she warred with herself, the door quietly opened. Kyoya walked in and sat next to her. She moved herself away. "Haruhi, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? We're just friends, right?"

"Yes, but still. It was ungentlemanly of me to do that."

"If I hadn't seen you, would you be somewhere else right now? I shouldn't be preventing you from having a good time. It's totally fine for you to be with other girls. We aren't going out. Really, it's fine. We're just friends." Haruhi uncurled her legs and now sat facing ahead, her head down.

"I supposed I would be somewhere else. But what about you and, what do you call him, Switzerland? I saw you two dancing…you looked like you were having fun."

"And what if I was? I can dance with a friend just as I danced with other girls earlier tonight. Just like you can dance with any girl you want. Just like you can bring any girl you want out to the balcony and…and" Haruhi lost her composure. She could no longer go on. Silently she began to cry. Kyoya was really only a friend. She couldn't cry. Friends can date other people. She shouldn't be crying. Why was she sad about this? She was over him, right? He had rejected her. Nothing was new. She knew something like this would happen. She had even prepared herself for this. But then, why did it hurt so much?

Kyoya put his arms around Haruhi until she started crying into his chest. They sat like this for a while, until Haruhi, hiccupping slightly, stopped crying and pulled away. Kyoya cupped Haruhi's chin and said, "Look at me Haruhi." Slowly, with her puffy eyes, she looked at Kyoya. "Tonight was a mistake that I dearly regret. Maybe we aren't dating right now. I told you just last month that I don't like you like that. You told me you were over me. I was a fool to think you really were. I was a fool to think I could hide my feelings for you from myself too. It hurt me more than I thought when I rejected you, and I am so sorry. When you confessed to me, I didn't think I could fit in the complications of a relationship with you. I see now that, if I don't make room for you, I might lose you forever. I am so sorry." Slowly, tenderly, Kyoya kissed Haruhi.

"Kyoya, I really appreciate this. I thought you liked me. I could see it in your eyes. I was so confused when you rejected me. I thought for sure you'd said you liked me just as much as I like you. I was so unsure after that whether you liked me at all, or if you were just humoring me. When we hugged after you couldn't climb the tree, I thought I felt something. I feel a spark every time we embrace. I can't imagine feeling any differently. You're so intelligent, and so amazing. You do so much for the club and your father and your family, but you ask so little in return. And…." Haruhi blushed "you're quite attractive, I think" She looked up and smiled a small smile. One Kyoya had never seen before. It was a smile filled with so much happiness, but contained in such a small space. They kissed again.

"We better get back to the ball. You may be anonymous tonight, but some will begin to wonder where I've gone. I suppose we'll talk about this later then?"

"Sounds good to me" said Haruhi as she flashed one of her famous smiles. The smile that made any boy and quite a few girls swoon.

Kyoya fixed Haruhi's makeup that had smudged when she cried. They got up and returned to the ball. It was almost over. As they entered the ballroom, Tamaki got on stage to make an ending announcement. "Good evening to you! I hope that the past few hours have been wondrous indeed. I know I've had quite a lot of fun." He glanced covertly at Amaya, "Unfortunately, it is time for the ball to end. It will strike twelve soon, and I'm sure you're all tired. There will be one last song, and then we've all got to leave. Thank you so much for coming!" Tamaki bounded off stage and back to Amaya for the last dance.

Kyoya turned to Haruhi where he stood, bowed, and held out his hand. "May I have this dance, fair maiden?" Haruhi pretended to swoon like the guests at the Club.

"That would be most agreeable, kind sir." She smiled, took his hand, and the two headed onto the dance floor for the final dance. As they danced, the rest of the hosts exchanged glances. They knew this was bound to happen. Tamaki, enlivened by his friends' happiness, kissed Amaya as they slow danced.

Hikaru leaned over and whispered, "Finally" to Kauru.

Honey, asleep on Mori's shoulders, awoke briefly to the site of Kyoya and Haruhi dancing. "Aw, they're so cute together! I'm so happy they finally found their true feelings."

"Ah" said Mori in agreement.

As the dance wound on, couples began to leave, their eyes shining. Soon, it was only the Host Club left. Kyoya and Haruhi slowly detangled from each other. The room was suddenly huge, with only the seven of them there. The seven began to talk and joke as they found their jackets and coats. Haruhi ran to get her suit from the changing room, and returned to find only Kyoya there. The rest of the Club had left.

"Would you like a ride home? I have a car tonight"

"That would be lovely. Thanks" Haruhi smiled tiredly. The two walked out of the ball room with their fingers intertwined. The doors slowly closed behind them.


End file.
